Penny The Explorer
Dragon Rockz's Spoof of "Dora The Explorer" Cast *Penny (Dalmatian) (101 Dalmatians) as Dora *Cuphead and Mugman as Boots *Patch (101 Dalmatians) as Diego *Dumbo as Russia *Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) as Map *Rita (Oliver and Company) as Backpack *Top Hat (TUGS) as Benny *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Isa *Ten Cents (TUGS) as Tico *Thomas the Tank Engine as Big Red Chicken *Kion (TLG) as Baby Jaguar *Taz (Looney Tunes) as Grumpy Old Troll *Theodore Tugboat as Senor Toucan *Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) as Baby Blue Bird *Kijana (TLG) as Alicia *Lala (Teletubbies) as Daisy *Percy the Small Engine as Red Rooster *Tantor (Tarzan) as Leon *Hubie (The Pebble and The Penguin) as Pablo *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) as Fifi the Skunk *Frosty the Snowman as Azul the Little Blue Train *Noo-Noo (Teletubbies) as Roberto The Robot *Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) as Fomkah *Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) as Rojo *Marina (The Pebble and The Penguin) as Mei *Fuli (TLG) as Silly Mail Bird *Chungu (TLG) as Sami the Hyena *Ojo (Bear in the Big Blue House) as Amelie the France *Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) as Baby Winky *Barry and Bob (Home On The Range) as Pinto *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Troll *Lucky (101 Dalmatians) as Little Map Season 1 #The Legend of the Giant Tank Engine #Lost and Found #Hic, Boom, Ohhh #Beaches #We All Scream for Ice Cream #Choo-Choo! #Treasure Island #Three Little Veggies #Big River #Berry Hunt #Tommy Wishes #Grandma's House #Surprise! #Sticky Tape #Bouncing Ball #Milli #Rolly Out of Doghouse #Bugga Bugga #Laura Carrot #Penny Save the Prince #El Naveen Frog #The Chocolate Palm Tree #Te Amo #Hubie's Flute #Call Me, Mr. Cupddles #To the Treehouse Season 2 #The Big Storm #The Magic Stick! #The Missing Piece #Dipsy the Green Teletubby #Lost Squeaky #Doctor Penny #The Golden Explorers #El Dia De Las Madres #Lost Thunderbolt #Barry and Bob, the Cattle Expresses #The Big Pinata #The Happy Old Taz #Super Geo! #Click! #A Present for Woolie the Mammoth #Rapido Ten Cents! #A Letter for Scar Snout #Penny, La Musica #Egg Hunt #Super Spies #To the Monkey Bars #Hide and Go Seek #School Pet #Quack! Quack! #Whose Birthday is It? #Tantor, the Circus Red Elephant Season 3 #The Lost City #Penny Had a Little Lamb #Meet Cuphead and Mugman #Stuck Truck #Noo-Noo the Vaccume Cleaner #The Big Potato #Rescue, Rescue, Rescue #Save the Bunnies #Por Favor! #What Happens Next? #The Fix-It Machine #Shorty (Baby Dino) #Baseball Cuphead and Mugman #Cuphead and Mugman's Special Day #To the South Pole #Journey to the Purple Planet #Boo! #Penny Save the Game #Penny's Pirate Adventure #The Super Silly Fiesta! #Cuphead and Mugman's Cuddly Dinosaur #Job Day #Louder! #ABC Animals #Best Friends Season 4 #Penny's Fairytale Adventure #Lala, La Quinceanera #Dalmatian Puppy Catchers #Jewel, La Musica #The Shy Python #Scar Snout the Explorer #Dalmatian Puppy Mountain #Big Dalmatian Puppy, Penny #Super Dalmatian Puppies! #Catch the Dalmatian Puppies! #Penny Got a Bunny #We're a Team #Super Spies 2: The Wolf Machine #Penny and Patch to the Rescue #A Crown for Gordon #The Mixed-Up Seasons #Penny's Dance to the Rescue #Save Cuphead and Mugman #Penny's First Trip #Kion's Roar #Cuphead and Mugman to the Rescue #Penny's World Adventure #Alvin, Simon and Theodore #Penny Saves The Mermaids Season 5 #First Day Of School #The Rita Parade #Top Hat's Big Race #Emily's Dalmatian Puppy Flowers #Penny's Jack-in-the-Box #Penny Saves the Snow Princess #The Mayan Adventure #Bouncy Cuphead and Mugman #Terence's Magic Show #Ben's Treasure #Penny Save Three Kings Day #Penny Save the Three Little Veggies #Hop, Hop to Play Park #Penny Save the Crystal Kingdom #The Super Dalmatian Puppy's Dream Adventure #Penny's' Christmas Carol Adventure #Penny Helps the Birthday Tommy Pickles #Pirate Treasure Hunt #Cuphead and Mugman's Milk Wish #Penny's Big Birthday Adventure Season 6 #Penny's Pegaso Adventure #Happy Birthday, Super Dalmatian Puppies! #Penny's Hair-Raising Adventure #Paz the Penguin Comes Home #Taz Gets Married #Penny's Ballet Adventure #Cuphead and Mugman's First Flying Spoon #Vacaciones! #Penny in Tazmanian Devil Land #Wilbur's School Day Adventure #The Tale of the Animal King #Halloween Parade #The Secret of Atlantis #Penny Save Future Forest #Thomas' Magic Wand #Scar Snout's Favorite Things #Penny's Knighthood Adventure #A Ribbon for Barry and Bob Season 7 #Penny's Easter Adventure #Feliz Dia De Los Padres #Penny's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom #Penny's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure #School Science Fair #Penny's Moonlight Adventure #Thumper's Big Surprise! #Penny and Patch's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure #Top Hat the Castaway #Goggles' Big Music Show #Penny's Royal Rescue #Vamos a Pintar! #Check Up Day! #Little Thunderbolt #Penny's Thanksgiving Day Parade #Book Explorers #Penny Rocks #The Cat Ball Season 8 #Penny & Thumper to the Rescue #Bunnies Galore #Catch That Shape Train #Goats in Mittens #Penny's Great Roller Skate Adventure #Dipsy's Birthday Party #Penny & Ono's Riding Adventure #Penny's Rainforest Talent Show #Penny & Patch in the Time of Dinosaurs #Penny's Ice Skating Spectacular #Riding the Roller Coaster Rocks #Penny in Wonderland #Penny's Museum Sleepover Adventure #Penny's Super Soccer Showdown (LAST EPISODE OF PENNY THE EXPLORER) Scenes Cuphead and Mugman, Penny and Her Parents Dancing.png|Penny, Her Parents, Cuphead and Mugman Dances Penny and Friends Swining Vines.png History Title Cards Slideshow Uk 101-dalmations chi penny r f7711c4b.jpeg|Penny (Dalmatian) as Dora Cuphead-Mugman.png|Cuphead and Mugman as Boots eu_101-dalmations_chi_patch_n_7ed9305a.jpeg|Patch as Diego DumboScreen.png|Dumbo as Russia Handsome Thunderbolt.jpg|Thunderbolt as Map Rita by wolfyritafire56-d2xlxun.gif|Rita as Backpack Tophat big know it all by captstar1.jpg|Top Hat as Benny Emily with her new Hat.jpg|Emily as Isa TenCentsinJinxed.jpg|Ten Cents as Tico Scar Snout gets closer.png Balto-clipart-2.png Thomas_the_Tank_Engine.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Big Red Chicken Taz Taz-Mania.png|Taz as Grumpy Old Troll 3 Theodore Tugboat Episodes 5 0019.jpg|Theodore Tugboat as Senor Toucan Tweety.jpg|Tweety Bird as Senor Toucan Kijana-2.png|Kijana as Alicia Teletubbies6.jpg|Lala as Daisy ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy the Small Engine as Little Rooster Tantor tarzan.jpg|Tantor as Leon Hubie Looking at the Pebble.jpg|Hubie as Pablo Cruella TV Version.jpg|Cruella DeVille as Fifi Frosty the Snowman.jpg|Frosty the Snowman as Azul Noo-Noo.jpg|Noo-Noo as Roberto Sylvester the cat by captainjackharkness-d5i1n66.png|Sylvester the Cat as Fomkah Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Rojo Marina's Special Dance.png|Marina as Mei Fuli smile.png|Fuli as Silly Mail Bird Chungu-img.png|Chungu as Sami Ojo singing.jpg|Ojo as Amelie Lumpy-the-heffalump-poohs-heffalump-halloween-movie-29.9.jpg|Lumpy as Baby Winky Barry and Bob.jpg|Barry and Bob as Pinto Shere Khan Disney Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan as Troll Lucky.gif|Lucky as Little Map Phil DeVille.png|Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille.png|Lil DeVille Susie Carmichael.png|and Susie Carmichael as Fiesta Trio Gallery Penny_romo.png|Penny (Dalmatian) as Dora cuphead_header.png|Cuphead and Mugman as Boots Patch romo.png|Patch as Diego dumbo_flying.gif|Dumbo as Russia Thunderbolt clipart.jpg|Thunderbolt as Map Rita.jpg|Rita as Backpack tophat__big_know_it_all_by_captstar1.jpg|Top Hat as Benny TheodoretotheRescue122.png|Emily as Isa Pirate256.png|Ten Cents as Tico Scar_Snout_gets_closer.png|Scar Snout as Swiper Balto-0.jpg|Balto as Good Swiper ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad693-1-.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Big Red Chicken how-to-draw-kion-from-the-lion-guard.jpg|Kion as Baby Jaguar 943px-Taz-Looney Tunes.svg.png|Taz as Grumpy Old Troll Theodore_Tugboat_Title_Card.jpeg|Theodore Tugboat as Senor Toucan Tweety bird by captainjackharkness-d5i1noo.png|Tweety Bird as Baby Blue Bird Kijana.png|Kijana as Alicia large.jpg|Lala as Daisy Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png|Percy the Small Engine as Red Rooster Tantor-tarzan-40.1.jpg|Tantor as Leon The Pebble and the Penguin Hubie 4.jpg|Hubie as Pablo Cruella-De-Vil-101-Dalmatians.jpg|Cruella De Vil as Fifi the Skunk TLoFtSm- Frosty (2).png|Frosty the Snowman as Azul the Little Blue Train Noo-Noo.jpg|Noo-Noo as Roberto Sylvester the Cat.svg.png|Sylvester the Cat as Fomkah Laura Carrot.jpg|Laura Carrot as Little Star Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Rojo Dad Carrot Model.png|Dad Carrot as Moon Cded1038a119228420958a393060f7df--the-penguins-marina.jpg|Marina as Mei Fuli in The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpg|Fuli as Silly Mail Bird Chungu-img-2.png|Chungu as Sami Ojo in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg|Ojo as Amelie the France Lumpy, Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Lumpy as Baby Winky 59153-28214.gif|Barry and Bob as Pinto Shere Khan in The Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan as Troll Eggbert and Leo.png|Eggbert and Leo as Tanzania Alvin seville.jpg|Alvin as Baby Crab Simon Seville.png|Simon (Extra) (Baby Crab) Theodore Seville Angry.png|Theodore (Extra 2) (Baby Crab) Tweety.jpg|Tweety Bird as Baby Red Fish 0 (3).jpg|Bob the Tomato as Oink The Pig schoolhousepolka.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Oink the Pig #2 GodWantsMeToForgiveThem98.png|Junior Asparagus as Oinky the Pig Woolie the Indian Elephant.jpg|Woolie the Mammoth as Santa Claus Spike in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Spike as Baby Fox Tootsie-Bella in Jeanette Enchanted.png|Tootsie Bella as Mama Fox Characters ben31.png|Ben as Papa Fox What-do-you-call-a-group-of-bats 04862181-3a06-46e2-a8c5-fa34d8c3717f.jpg|A Group Of Bats As Chasey Bats Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Crows as Wacky Crows Webb the Spider (Maya the Bee Movie).jpg|Webb and His Friends as Scury Scury Spiders MontanaMax.jpg|Montana Max as Comet Two-Tone CITBM.jpg|Two-Tone as Elena Princess Atta.png|Princess Atta as Mama Bugga Bugga Dot in A Bug's Life.jpg|Dot as Baby Bugga Bugga Sheldon J. Plankton.jpg|Plankton as Bear TalkTommy.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Wizzle Dil-pickles-the-rugrats-movie-9.63.jpg|Dil Pickles (Extra) (Wizzle) 253px-Perdita-1-.jpg|Perdita as Mami Pongo-2598616e-2d42-40a1-a3b4-7e32af893881.png|Pongo as Papi CGI Gordon.png|Gordon the Proud Engine as King Popo Ashima.png|Ashima as Queen Maria Sunshine31.png|Warrior SunshineDeletedSceneHighWinds.jpg|and Sunshine as Tico's Cousins Wendy O. Koopa.png|Wendy as La Bruja Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Ice Witch Anita Radcliffe.png|Anita as Good Fifi The Skunk Ed-hyenas-from-lion-king-30679343-470-337.jpg|Ed as Good Sami Tom the Cat.png|Tom Cat as Good Fomkah Judy-garland-as-dorothy-gale-from-the-wizard-of-oz-celebrity-photo.jpg|Dorothy Gale as Val The Octopus Sharky and Bones Picture.jpg|Sharky and Bones as Dancing Elf Paz the Penguin.jpg|Paz the Penguin as Baby Winky 600px-Iggy.jpg|Iggy as Silly Mail Bird That Stoled Map Mr Chuckie Finster.png|Chuckie as Little Monster Kimi Finster2.png|Kimi Finster (Extra) (Little Monster) Bugs Bunny.svg.png|Bugs as Abuelo 2018 new years render sonic tuxedo by nibroc rock-dbyhei3.png|Sonic as Wizard Domino by CharmingWolfNikki.png|Domino as Prince of Fairytale Land Dot (LeapFrog).jpg|Dot A Tad of Christmas Cheer (2007).avi 001777359.jpg|Tad Leap the Frog 3.PNG|Leap Lily the Frog 3.PNG|and Lily as Crowd in China Quetzal.png|Quetzal as Clam MrAzrael 2017 Movie.png|Azrael as Garbage Octopus Coco.jpg|Aunt Coco as Abuela Bowser ,Jr..png|Bowser Jr. as Crocodile On The 1st Path 570px-Ludwig NSMBWii.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Crocodile On The 2nd Path 263px-LemmyNSMBWii.png|Lemmy as as Crocodile On The 3rd Path 645px-Roy 1.jpg|Roy Koopa as Crocodile On The 3rd Path Pepper Poppyseed.jpg|Pepper Poppyseed as Friendly Frog Chuckecheese03.png|Chuck e Cheese as Pirate Parrot Pasqually the chef.jpg|Pasqually as Pirate Pig Captain 0ee9fe7d17feae0cf9e9a61895fb728dhelen henny.png|Helen Henny, Mr Munch as Mickey Mouse.png|Mr. Munch Jasper T. Jowls.jpg|and Jasper T Jowls as Pirate Piggies Cylindria.png|Cylindria as Sea Shell Bridge Dusty-the-land-before-time-xi-invasion-of-the-tinysauruses-44.1.jpg|Dusty as Baby Dino Thumper-2.jpg|Thumper as Perrito Ms. Teapot (2).jpg|Ms. Teapot Ms Chalice C.png|and Ms. Chalice as Boots' Older Sisters Devilmayhare_(41).jpg|Tazmanian She-devil as Petunia Rolly romo.png|Rolly as Baby Red Fish Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast).png|Maggie as Mariposa Muttski.png Martha Speaks Martha.png Gidget the secret life of pets.png Tootsie-Bella with smartphone.png Ben (Hooplakidz).png Superman As Diego The Tiger.png Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-4217.jpg|Alice as Sabrina Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Crown Hoho in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Hoho, Tolee in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Tolee , Rintoo in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|Rintoo Lulu in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png|and Lulu as Mermaids PumbaaJr.png|Pumbaa Jr. as Cocodrillo The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast).png|Maggie as Linda the Llama Jimmy neutron show poster.jpg Cindy-vortex-jimmy-neutron-boy-genius-89.5.jpg Jimmy-neutron-disneyscreencaps.com-1106.jpg Libby.png Skittles1.png|Skittles as Little Lamb LuckyBlaze POHBDL.jpg|Blaze as Little Map Arthur Read.PNG Sasha Bird.jpg|Sasha Bird as Seagull Hodari-img.png|Hodari as Lizard Jewel (101 Dalmatians).png Zak-dragon-tales-31089373-461-589.jpg Snivy.png Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Dragon Rockz Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Promos Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs